We Are Family
by RavenclawRush
Summary: Kurt is back in Ohio to help co-direct the New Directions for his NYADA summer project. Blaine Anderson is Burt's second in hand working to support his daughter Brianna after a minor setback. -Abandoned temporarily.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Glee is over and this didn't happen; so Not Mine.**

 **(A/n) : Please ignore any mistakes. Also please prompt Glee stuff.**

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

Kurt stepped out of the airport, the wind sweeping his hair across his forehead as he tries to stop the ringing in his ears. Kurt looks around and smiles and waves when he finds Finn's familiar face.

"Hey bro. How's the flight?" asked Finn as he pulls Kurt in for a bone crushing hug. "I missed you. I'm so glad that you're here for the year."

"Well, I'm not sure how long I'm gonna last if you don't put me done now; Thanks Finn." Said Kurt once he was safely back on the ground. "Yeah, me too. I'm sorry Rachel couldn't make it but it'll be fun helping you with the New Directions for my NYADA summer project. And how's Dad and Carol?"

Kurt and Finn slipped into easy conversation as they drove back to their house.

* * *

"Kurt, it's so good to see you. Burt's at the shop and he said he will be back for dinner. You go freshen up and rest for a while." Said Carol as she hugged her step-son and helped him with his luggage.

"Thanks Carol. I think I'll go and meet Dad. It's been so long."

* * *

A nice relaxing bath later Kurt was on his way to the shop, dressed in Navy blue skinny jeans, a well fitted black button down shirt and his Oxford shoes. He steps into the shop looking for his Dad and finds him working on a car in the corner.

"Hi Dad." Kurt says cheerfully as he hugs him. "Hey kiddo. How was your flight, everything good?"

Kurt and Burt spent the next fifteen minutes talking about New York and Kurt's project and whether Burt was eating healthy when a voice interrupts them. "Burt, I can't find the problem with this Sedan. Do you think you could come and see it." The man looks up and notices Kurt. "Oh, sorry. I didn't know you were busy. I'll come again later."

Kurt stays still because that was the most gorgeous man he has ever seen. His eyes were a beautiful shade of hazel with a hint of green in the sunlight and his hair was stylishly gelled back. And it looked like he surely was a part of a fight club. He had a preppy vibe even in his grease covered overalls.

Before he could stop himself Kurt blurts out, "Hi, I'm Kurt." His cheeks turn pink as Burt watches him, amused. The man looks surprised but smiles and says "I'm Blaine. Are you new here? I haven't seen you before."

"He's my son. Kurt meet Blaine Anderson. He's my second at hand and has been here for almost a year." Says Burt before Kurt could answer.

"I-I didn't know he was your son. Sorry." says Blaine, now equally as pink as Kurt.

"It's no problem kid. Actually I think Kurt could help you with your problem. I have to finish up on this baby right here. Is it okay; Kurt-" Burt turns and looks at his son.

"Yeah; Yeah I'll help you. Let me just change into my overalls and I'll come." Says Kurt and he hurries out of the room, flashing a shy smile towards Blaine. Blaine smiles and then heads back towards his Sedan.

Burt looks between the two boys and lets out a snort as he goes back to his work.

* * *

 **Hi :D**

 **So this story has been bugging me for the past month and I had to write it. I hope you liked the chapter (at least you'll come back and give the second chapter a shot?) . I'm still kinda iffy about my writing style so some reviews would be helpful.**

 **I'm also going to start a *Tracy Hummel-Anderson* series, so check that out when I post it.**

 **On a completely different note I'm going to have a sleepover with my BFF and we are going to watch AVPM while eating Harry Potter themed pizza; like in 2 days. Also the title is from a Bollywood movie, that I never cared to watch.**

* * *

 **Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Nuh-uh. Not Mine, even though the mistakes that I kindly ask you to ignore are.**

 **I'm taking prompts.**

 **And - The first chapter of Tracy Hummel-Anderson is up, so go read it (and also feel free to prompt stuff in that verse). Please. :D**

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

"I'm ready. What's wrong with the Sedan?" asks Kurt as he approaches Blaine. Blaine jumps a little and turns around "I didn't hear you come. The car keeps making these noises and I can't seem to find the source of it."

Kurt moves in and checks in the open hood of the car. An awkward silence fills the air. Blaine clears his throat thinking of a conversation topic. "I've never seen you here before, hence I take it that you don't live here, that is in Lima."

Kurt looks up and answers, "Uh, yeah. I-I live in New York. Final year at NYADA actually."

Kurt notices a slight shift in Blaine's expression but then he was smiling again, so he didn't think much about it.

New York, that's cool. I lived there for some time but then I had to come back here." Kurt proceeds to ask about what Blaine did in New York when he was interrupted. "So, other than NYADA what did you do in New York? "

"I did work as intern with VOGUE for some time. That was a good experience. I'm currently in Lima for my summer project where we need to take part in coaching a few people. I'm actually helping my step-brother co-direct the show choir here in McKinley. Have you heard of the New Directions?" Kurt answered getting over his slight shock.

Blaine looks like he was remembering something and answers, "Isn't New Directions the show choir that once had the Lead vocalists who kissed during one of their Nationals performance?"

"Yeah, that would be my step-brother and his girlfriend Rachel in our junior year. The hate comments they got were hilarious." Kurt says laughing at the memory. "So were you in show choir?"

"I love singing but never actually took part in show choir. I wasn't interested actually. And didn't help with the being gay in Ohio part anyhow." Blaine answers while peering over Kurt to see if he found the problem. "Do you know what's wrong with the car?"

"I think I do. I think the rubber gasket is worn in the radiator pressure cap. It needs to be replaced. And you-your gay? Not that I have a problem with being gay, seeing that I'm gay too. Just never thought I would meet another gay person in Lima, just, I'm rambling, aren't I." Says Kurt surprised.

Blaine laughs and replies, "Yes, yes you are. But it's cute." He shoots a wink in Kurt's direction.

Kurt blushes and proceeds to ask another question, now quite comfortable with their conversation when Blaine's phone starts ringing. Blaine looks up to see who's calling and excuses himself for a minute. Kurt sees him and it looks like something was wrong if he interprets Blaine's expressions correctly.

"I need to leave now, sorry. It's really urgent. You can take my number from Burt, which is if you want to still continue this conversation." Says Blaine as he reaches for his bag.

"Okay, sure. Is everything alright?" Kurt asks, concerned.

"Yeah, just a call from my daughter's teacher. I think she got in trouble again. Bye" Blaine replies quickly before Kurt could process his words and leaves.

Kurt stands, dumbstruck wondering what to make out of Blaine's revelation. _Daughter?_

* * *

 **Is 19hrs too early to update this story? Cause I may be a one of the biggest procrastinators there are but I had the chapter ready and I have absolutely no patience to actually wait 24 hours. Is it a bad thing?**

 **Also a big thank you to all those who reviewed and liked the first chapter and just, *hugs every one*. I just hope I don't disappoint you and tell me if the story starts to look like crap, okay.**

 **And I got one of those _Frozen_ chocolate eggs today, I hope I get Olaf; or at least one of the sisters. **

* * *

**Reviews ?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : I don't own Glee & Shiz. I do own the plot and any errors which you are meant to ignore out of kindness though.**

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

 _Hey, it's Kurt. I was wondering if you wanted to meet up for coffee tomorrow._

 _-K_

 **Yeah, sure. Lima Bean?**

 **-B**

 _3:30 works for you?_

 _-K_

 **I'll be there. Good night Kurt.**

 **-B**

 _Yeah. Night._

 _-K_

* * *

Kurt enters Lima Bean and looks around and walks towards Blaine once he finds him. "Hey. You, bought me coffee."

"Yeah, I-I asked Burt what you normally ordered, so, yeah, it's a non-fat Mocha." Says Blaine as he pushes the cup of coffee towards Kurt.

"Thanks."

"So is there anything you wanted to talk about? And also I am incredibly sorry for leaving really quickly yesterday-"

"About yesterday; how's your daughter? Everything alright?" asks Kurt as he sips his coffee.

As Blaine goes forward to answer the question a realization dawns upon his face.

"Oh my god. I'm- Oh god. I can't believe- I never. I promise I'm not a creep or something. It's just a really long story and I didn't even realize what this might look like." Blaine says dropping his head in his hands.

"I don't think you're a creep. I wouldn't have agreed to meet you otherwise. But, I would like an explanation." Says Kurt as he places his hand over Blaine's. Blaine looks up and smiles. "You want to start from the beginning?"

"Okay. The beginning." Blaine takes a deep breath as he continues on with the story. "I came out to my parents when I was 16. It was slightly hard in the beginning cause my parents were like *what would people think?* and all the things about their rich friends and their status in society. They didn't hate me but they were still uncomfortable about having a gay son, I guess. My dad tried making me 'straight' hence I learnt a lot about cars, but that time also allowed us to bond. My grandma was the one to help my mom see that there was nothing wrong with me. She was still sad that there wouldn't be an Anderson heir though." Blaine laughs at that prompting Kurt to crack a smile.

"So after high school, which is a totally different story, well I was so glad that I got to move to New York. The city where dreams come true and stuff. I got into NYU, majored in Musical Theory and Theater and took a minor in creative writing. It was good couple of months and then there was this freshmen party at one of the dorms and I got hammered and next thing I know there is this girl telling me that I was the father of her child. And me being who I am, I couldn't leave her and we shifted to an apartment, realized that we were in a couple of the same classes and now she is truly one of my best friends."

"Wait; so does she know that you're gay?" asks Kurt.

"Yes she does. Funny thing is that we both were gay, she has a girlfriend-really sweet. Crazy, right. Well, Mom and dad came to know about this and they weren't happy- And it surprises me cause Mom always wanted a grandchild and well, we had a falling out. They stopped paying for my tuition. So I started working and San even tried helping with my tuition but after sophomore year I just gave up. Stayed with her until Brianna finished kindergarten and then moved back to Ohio; fresh start and everything. San has school so Brianna is with me and apparently she hasn't been able to adjust to Lima and that's what yesterday was all about."

Blaine finished and looks up at Kurt as he drains the last of his coffee waiting for a reply.

"Wow. I didn't- Sorry."

"No need to apologize for my life being shitty at the moment. Would you like to see a picture of Brianna?"

Blaine whips out his phone as he asks Kurt. "Yeah, totally. Oh, she's so adorable. She's got your eyes. Can I meet her? If that's okay with you-"

"That's great. And I guess as you live in New York Bri will be really happy. You wanna come for dinner tomorrow, I have a late shift today."

"Sure. Tomorrow night sounds good and- Wait. Shit. I forgot that we had glee rehearsal today and I have to go." Kurt says as he gets up, pocketing his phone. "I'm so sorry and it's like déjà vu-"

"Is it okay if I tag along too and I haven't met Finn in a long time." Blaine cuts in as he too gets up after finishing his coffee.

Kurt looks up and nods, a smile forming on his face. "Of course. And I know a short-cut so let's get going." Kurt takes a hold of Blaine's hand and walks out Lima Bean as they head off to McKinley. When they are halfway to the school a thought strikes Kurt, "Didn't you say that you weren't in show choir in high school. So why Musical Theory?"

"I wasn't in choir but I did say that I loved singing, didn't I." Blaine answers with a smirk.

"Dork."

* * *

Kurt and Blaine enter the auditorium right before the glee club starts their rehearsal. "Right on time Kurt. Where were you? Oh, hey Blaine." Finn says as he sees Kurt, pulling his brother for a one armed shoulder hug and a fist pump in the case of Blaine.

"I was with Blaine and kinda lost track of time." Says Kurt as he takes a seat. "Blaine wanted to tag along so-"

"No problem. And it will be cool to have some feedback from someone else." Finn says as he moves in to sit next to Blaine. "Okay guys, let's get this rehearsal started."

Finn sits down as the beginning notes to _Rather Be_ by Clean Bandit fills the auditorium.

* * *

 **Read my rant cause I have no one to talk to?**

 **I haven't updated in like about a week cause I HAD AN EPIC 5 DAY SLEEPOVER WITH MY BFF ! Her name's Rasha and it was a great 5 days from Sunday and I came home yesterday. We made Harry Potter themed pizza, well I did (from scratch, thought I should mention that)- Rasha just helped put pepperoni and make the deathly hallows symbol. Then we watched Bad Hair Day, that was a good movie and also a lot of glee performances. Then the next day we watched Genie in a Bikini and..it wasn't- okay it was terrible. We also had a glee dance party at like 12 in the night, and I got extremely into DROMP as Rachel Berry. We also made mug cakes and I didn't want to eat chocolate for the entire day ( even though I did, after like 7 hours). Then we went to her house and she lives in this compound like place so I like her house- a lot. She made me watch a new Bollywood movie, something I don't do now cause it's like the same boring love triangle and unrealistic fighting in different scenarios and I was crying by the end of it cause it was so sweet.**

 **Also we had pizza twice while I stayed over at her place and the supermarket in her compound had epic garlic bread. Also never wear boots when it's like 45 degrees in the middle east or anywhere in the world actually - I didn't know that you could get your feet to feel like it's being baked, that was painful. We then spent 2 hours at the bowling alley drinking slushies.** **Her dad also bought me a book (The Coldest girl in ColdTown) and I borrowed like the entire Percy Jackson series cause I have never read them.**

 **When I came home I felt like I had the worst case of jet lag ever.**

 **Rant Over. :D**

* * *

 **Reviews and Prompts?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : *Sighs* Not mine. *Sighs Again* But all the mistakes you may find and politely ignore are.**

 **Prompts are great - PM me or leave it in my tumblr Ask : porcelainkittykat . tumblr . com**

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

Carol cautiously opens the door to Kurt's basement bedroom and ducks just in time as another shirt flies across the room. "Kurt dear, it looks like a tornado had a fight with your room. Calm down honey, Blaine is going to like whatever you wear."

She moves around and picks up the clothing thrown of the floor.

"WHAT! I-I'm not doing this for Blaine. I just need a dinner friendly outfit that I can wear with a 5 year old around and-" Kurt says as the hastily picks out more clothes form his wardrobe. "And he has a daughter-"

Carol snickers and pats Kurt of the back. "Sure dear. Well, get ready fast. You have to leave in an hour."

Kurt stops and says in a small voice, "Only an hour. Carol are you sure-"

"Yes dear. Now do you need any help and maybe speak about Blai-" Carol says as she sorts through Kurt's things and gives him a handful of button down shirts.

"I can manage on my own, thank you and I just found the perfect outfit." Kurt says as he moves towards the washroom, "Also, I Do Not have a crush on Blaine !" Then he slams the door.

Carol laughs and goes back upstairs just as Finn asks if dinner was ready.

* * *

"Daddy , why do I have to dress up? I like wearing my pajamas." whines a 5 year old Brianna. Blaine sighs and brushes her curls into place and then puts on a head band to keep them in place. Brianna was a splitting image of her dad except for her skin tone being slightly tanner, like her mom's. She even had his hazel eyes and cannot-be-tamed curls.

"Bri, Honey; Daddy's friend is coming over and you need to look your best. Also did I tell you that he lives in New York." Brianna perks up at the mention of New York.

"New York. Daddy will your friend be able to take me back to New York with him, does he know mommy? May be they are friends, did you ask him? Does he like Broadway and music like us Daddy?" Brianna asks with full 5 year old excitement.

"I don't think he will be taking you to New York or that he knows your mom, but he does like music and studies in the performing arts school that we went to once."

"NY-A-DA. The one that I will go to one day?" asks Brianna.

"Yes Honey. That one." Blaine replies laughing and then picking Brianna up so he could carry her to the kitchen and check up on his chicken parmesan.

"And Daddy-" Blaine takes out plates and cutlery as he listens to Brianna, "Do you like this friend?"

Blaine almost knocks out the glasses at the question when the bell rings. "I'll get it."

Brianna opens the door and looks up at Kurt.

"Hello. You must be Brianna. I'm Kurt." Kurt crouches down and smiles at her. "I guess Daddy does like you. You are pretty."

"Uh- Thank you." Says Kurt not sure what to say.

"Hey Kurt." Says Blaine as he comes to the door. "I see you've met Brianna, Honey go inside- Kurt come in." Blaine gestures and then kindly proceeds to take Kurt's coat and ask if wants any refreshments.

Blaine directs Kurt towards the living rooms with the promise of coming back after checking on the food. Kurt looks around when he feels someone tug his pants.

"Kurt, do you want to play tea party with me." Brianna asks.

"Sure. I love tea parties and that's a pretty hat." Says Kurt as he lets Brianna pull him towards her room.

Kurt and Brainna are laughing and going about with their tea party when they are startled by a cough. Kurt turns around and finds Blaine leaning against the door. "I was wondering where my guest and daughter had vanished off too." Blaine starts walking towards them, "And why wasn't I invited to your tea party." Kurt lets out a giggle at Blaine's pout as Brianna scoots over to hug her dad and answers "But you were busy with dinner and Kurt looked lonely. It isn't polite to leave guests all alone Daddy."

"Aren't you a smart little girl. Well if you are done with your tea party you could come for dinner." Says Blaine.

"DINNER ! Come on Kurt, Daddy makes the best chicken parmesan ever."

* * *

"Wow, I didn't know someone could make such good cheesecake." Kurt says as he finishes of the last bite of the chocolate-y goodness.

Blaine laughs and answers "Secret family recipe."

"Won't you share it with me."

'Maybe one day."

"Daddy." Blaine turns to face his daughter "Yes Bri."

"Can we do music time today. Pleeeease." Brianna puts on her puppy dog face and is joined by Kurt. 'Yes Blaine, I haven't heard you sing."

"Daddy is a great singer. He even plays the guitar and piano and-"

"Okay, that's enough honey." Blaine picks up Brianna and heads towards the living room, Kurt following them.

"What do you want me to play today." Asks Blaine as he picks up the guitar. "Katy Perry Daddy, Katy Perry!" Brianna jumps around and then plops next to Kurt.

"Katy Perry it is!" says Blaine as he starts to play. Kurt laughs as he hears the opening notes of Teenage Dream and Blaine grins cheekily.

 _You think I'm pretty without any make-up on_

 _You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong_

 _I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down_

 _Before you met me, I was alright_

 _But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life_

 _Now every February you'll be my valentine, valentine_

 _Let's go all the way tonight_

 _No regrets, just love_

 _We can dance until we die_

 _You and I, we'll be young forever_

 _You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_

 _The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_

 _Let's runaway and don't ever look back_

 _Don't ever look back_

 _My heart stops when you look at me_

 _Just one touch, now baby I believe_

 _This is real, so take a chance_

 _And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

 _I'm a get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans_

 _Be your teenage dream tonight_

 _Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans_

 _Be your teenage dream tonight._

Kurt and Brianna clap as Blaine finishes singing. "That was lovely." Kurt says with the biggest smile on his face. Blaine blushes and turns to keep his guitar.

"Daddy, I'm sleepy." Brianna says as she stretches her hands above her head yawning.

Kurt looks at his watch. "It is late. I better get going. Bye Brianna."

"B-Bye Kurt." Says Brianna in a sleepy slur.

"I'll leave you to the door." Says Blaine as Kurt goes to take his coat. "I had a great time today. Thanks."

"Me too. Bye and drive safe." Says Blaine.

"Bye."

Blaine closes the door as proceeds to change Brianna into her pajamas. "Daddy, You like Kurt, don't you?"

"And how would you know that?" asks Blaine as he tucks Brianna into bed. "Cause I'm a smart little girl." Says Brianna as she falls into deep sleep holding onto her Pinkie Pie plushie.

"That you are." Says Blaine as he kisses Brianna and switches of the lights.

* * *

 **I'm Sorry? I know I haven't updated for more than a week : But it was BOOK-TUBE-A-THON and I still have 131 pages left of my last book. Fan Fiction distracted me; in my defense I just finished The Percy Jackson series and seriously needed some Percabeth feels. Also Never Ever watching the movies, I cringed through the entirety of the Cinema sins which was like 14 minutes long.**

 **And I used a song in my chapter ! Also Katy Perry owns Teenage Dream, I can't even write a poem to save my life, seriously. When I was in grade 3 we needed to write a poem about our grandma and I made my dad write a 4 lined poem and then used the same thing in grade 6 for some poem project. Last year I had a mini heart attack when I thought we had poetry writing but we didn't, yaaaay. I also got a 9.5/10 for writing a crack story cause I hate doing things normally (and it was for my mid-term exam and could have cost me an entire grade, but why not xD).**

 **End useless Author's note :D**

* * *

 **Reviews ? Please.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Don't own Glee, just like I still don't own the 4th book in The Land Of Stories series *cries in frustration*.**

 **A/n : So; sorry for the slightly excessive number of mistakes in the previous chapter, I was too tired to double proof read it. The thing is, can some please beta my work for me, please. PM me if you are interested or if you just feel sorry for me. I promise to be a good friend along the way. Just kindly ignore any mistakes in this particular chapter. xx**

 **:D**

 **Chapter 5**

* * *

 **Hey Kurt, Is there any way you can pick Bri from school today. I need to go to a car auction with Burt in Columbus and won't be back till 8.**

 **-B**

 _Sure, No problem Blaine._

 _-K_

 **Thanks a lot. You're a life saver. The spare key is under the flower pot.**

 **-B**

 _Okay._

 _-K_

 **:D**

 **-B**

 _You're one of those emoji type persons, aren't you?_

 _-K_

 **:P**

 **-B**

 _Bye Blaine._

 _-K_

* * *

"Finn, I need to go somewhere- so I'll be back for glee practice. Just try to find the sheet music for the Wicked Medley. It might be in one of the boxes at the back of the choir room." Kurt picks up his sandwich and bag as he leaves.

'Yeah, sure. But where are you off to?"

"I need to pick up Brianna from school today." Says Kurt stopping to get a cup of coffee too.

"Who's Brianna-"Asks Finn stuffing his face with a Peanut Butter and Nutella sandwich.

"She's Blaine's daughter. Blaine needed to go to some auction with dad"

"Oh."

"And Finn-"

"Yeah-" Finn answers still eating his sandwich. "Don't talk with your mouth full, you'll choke yourself one day."

"Uh-uh." Kurt leaves shaking his head at his brother's antics.

* * *

Kurt enters the Lima Elementary School. He looks around and sees drawings clearly made by 5 and 6 years olds and laughs at a cute one showing a family of potatoes.

"Hello. I'm Kurt Hummel and I'm here to pick up Brianna Anderson." Says Kurt once he finds Brianna's class.

The teacher looks up. "Hello. I'm Mrs. Clarisse; Blaine said you would be coming. I'll just get Brianna."

Kurt waits looking around the class which was filled with charts and posters of the alphabets and numbers to types of animals and plants.

"Kurrrrrrt!" Kurt looks around just in time as a small body slams into him and hugs his legs.

"How are you Brianna?" Asks Kurt as he crouches down to Brianna's height and hugs her back.

"I'm good. We made a snowman out of cotton balls today. Where's daddy?" asks Brianna as she looks around noticing the absence of her father.

"Your daddy's not here, he needed to go somewhere for work and asked me to pick you up."

"Oh, Okay. Bye Mrs. Clarisse ." Brianna stops to wish her teacher and take her backpack. "So what are we going to do Kurt?"

"Well, I have glee club practice and thought you would like to see us. You could even sing a song." Kurt says as he buckles up Brianna and then moves to the driver's seat of his navigator.

"What's Glee club?"

"Glee club is show choir. We sing and dance and take part in competitions."

"Glee club sounds fun. Can I be in glee club?" asks Brianna.

Kurt laughs and answers. "Sure sweetheart, once you get to high school. Today we are doing songs from Wicked, do you like Wicked?"

"Uh-uh. Daddy took me to see a show in New York once. My favourite song is Defying Gravity. Kurt can we sing Defying gravity today?"

"Totally."

Kurt cuts off the engine once he reaches the McKinley parking lot and together he and Brianna go off to Glee club practice, chatting about Wicked.

* * *

"Kurt I found the sheet music for Popular and Defying Gravity and For Good-" Finn comes running out of the choir room with a bunch of papers in his hands. "Everyone's at the auditorium. Hey-" Finn stops mid-sentence when he notices Brianna.

"Hey. And who are you?" Finn asks as crouches down to Brianna's height.

"Finn this is Brianna, Brianna is this my brother Finn." Says Kurt.

"Hello Finn. You're really tall." Brianna says as looks up at Finn as he stands. Finn laughs and pats Brianna's head. "I am tall. Do you like to sing Brianna? We are going to do a Wicked number in the auditorium and you could come if you want to."

"I love singing. Are you doing Defying Gravity? Kurt said we could do it."

Finn laughs and nods as they go to the auditorium.

* * *

"Did you have fun?"

"Yep. Kurt?" Brianna asks, playing with her head band. "Yeah-"

"I'm hungry." Kurt smiles and says. "Okay. How do you feel about ice cream for now? We can go home and make dinner and eat when your dad comes home."

"Can I have lemon sherbet, I like it better than ice cream. Many people like chocolate ice cream, well daddy does, but I think lemon sherbet tastes better. I like ca-a-ra-"

"Caramel?"

"Yes! Caramel popcorn ice cream too. Have you ever tried it?" Brainna asks happily.

"Nope, but it sounds nice. I do like lemon sherbet."

"Really! We can be ice cream twins!." Brianna claps happily in her seat.

Kurt drives to the Lima Ice Cream parlor - called The Lima Freeze.

"One scoop of Lemon sherbet and one scoop of caramel-popcorn." Kurt places the cup in front of Brianna and takes his seat, a similar cup in front of him.

"I get 2 scoops of ice cream?"

"Yep and I really wanted to taste your recommendation of ice cream." Kurt says taking a spoonful of the caramel ice cream. "Mmmmm- Really good. You have great taste in ice creams Brianna."

Brianna giggles and eats her ice cream.

"Hey Kurt, do you like boys like daddy does."

Kurt looks up in surprise at the unexpected question and nods his head.

Brianna beams and continues, "So do you like my daddy? Cause I think daddy likes you. You are really pretty. And I like you."

"Bri, honey I don't think your daddy likes me like that."

"Yes he does. He always smiles when he speaks to you and his eyes sparkle up and-and Do you like my daddy? Cause I think you do. "

"Okay. Yes I like your daddy." Kurt answers after a minute. "So what should I do?"

"Ask him on a date. Duh."

"I guess I will. " Kurt says with a smile. "You are a smart girl aren't you."

"Yep, Daddy says that too." Kurt laughs and then they eat in silence.

"Okay, let's go home." Kurt goes and picks up a go-to bag from the counter.

"What's that?" Asks Brianna. "Ice cream for Blaine."

"You're really nice. How do we go home, you don't have a key." Brianna says her forehead scrunching up in confusion.

"Your daddy told me where the spare key is.'

"Oooookay. And Kurt, Daddy likes going to the zoo and picnics." Kurt just laughs and spends the ride singing with Brianna to the track of The Little Mermaid.

* * *

 **Who else likes Lemon Sherbet or any sherbet over ice cream? Baskin Robins sells the vanilla-caramel-popcorn flavor called movie theater, it's really good. It's been really long since I had ice cream *sighs*.**

 **Lea won the TCA for Comedy Actress, yaaaay. Sadly Chris didn't win, Ross Lynch did for Austin and Ally and I love Ross. When the list of nominees came out I didn't know who to vote for. But I still kinda wish that Chris had won.**

 **Also, PM me if you would like to be my beta :D**

* * *

 **Reviewssssssssssssss :)**


End file.
